IHeartFreddork
by LoveShipper
Summary: Sam's feelings from "Iheartart". Seddie


Title: IHeartFreddork Author: Jewel_2 Summarry: Sam's feelings during "IHeartArt"  
Pairings: Seddie Characters: Freddie, Sam, Spencer and Carly Author Note: Don't own ICarly. Please leave me a comment. Sorry if it not exactly accurate. I tried. This isn't very good so sorry about it :(

Most people who know me, well only really Carly and Freddie really know me, are probably wondering when it is that I would tease and torture Freddie, when he is suppose to be one of my best friends. I mean I make sure that I don't ever hurt him emotionally or physically, I never want to hurt him ever, to me it is a sort of friendly bantering , me teasing him and him trying to come up with a suitable comeback, it is kind of cute the way he stumbles for a comeback. He, me and Carly have been friends for seven years so I know how to push his buttons without going to far. I mean someone who has an overprotective mother who gives him tick baths each night, coming into school with his forgetting lunch then smothering him with kisses and calling his "Freddiebear" has plenty of bullying material but I am the only one to tease him. It is a double edge sword, I tease him a lot almost 24\7 but if someone messes with him and Carly then they will have to deal with me cause no one messes with my friends.

Anyway, after my latest insult about how he isn't cool, he actually said that I had no self control, hey I have a lot of self control. Each day I pretend that Freddie is only my friend and not my secret crush and the only reason I tease him is so he can notice me, even in a bad way, instead of my drop dead gorgeous girl beside me. I am so sick of being a second wheel to my best friend, guys are flocking towards her and the teachers love her so much and I am the disobedient, loud mouthed, rude tomboy who hangs out with Carly. I may be a tomboy but still want to have a meaningful relationship with someone who loves me for me.

Anyway Freddie dared me that I couldn't last a week without insulting him, now how will I get his attention away from Carly?. Of course i had to accept it, i knew it would be hard but I Sam Puckett never back down from a challenge. My Freddork is a big meanie, the first thing he said was to tease me by asking me if I wanted to kiss him?. Um yes please i have been dreaming of kissing those moist, flavoured lips since forever so I would definably take that challenge, too bad that Freddie only sees me as a friend who occasionally beats on him and for an easy 5 bucks, he didn't think i could not tease him for a week . We will see.

I said that I appreciated the offer, boy did I, but I didn't want to do it at that time. Ya I got an "impressive" from my guy, If only I could do other stuff to make him say that to me and be impressed by me, hmm think brain. Later he said that his mommy is his role model, I was so close to saying something mean but thank god I stopped myself, though it was kind of sweet that he respected his mom so much, it just told me that he would treat any girlfriend he has with the respect and honour that his mom raised him as. His mom may be overprotective of him but she also raised him to be a sweet, sensitive, kind of dorky, funny guy so i can't complain much.

The next day my dork kept on coming at me with him putting random stuff out there in order to entice me to make an insult at him and win him 5 dollars. He actually nudged me when I was listening to my music, I was trying to drown out the way I would look at him underneath my eyelashes and hair as he was in the beanbag chair beside me. He asked me what kind of girl do I think will want to marry him?. Um hello, if i had my wanted chance to date him, I would definably marry him when we are older. i would love to be Mrs Freddork, that would be totally awesome. But I could say that, that would be too weird as i had never told him my true feelings, for good reasons, plus he was so in love with Carly that if I told him that I have a major crush on him it might ruin our friendship. I so didn't want that to happen. So I fell and half rolled off the chair, stuffed the cushion into my mouth so i didn't spell the beans and fell on the floor and banged my legs and arms. I probably looked like a total nub doing it but he was making it so hard to not say what in my heart and not to insult him in order to cover up my feelings for him.

I lasted about three days not insulting Freddie, hmm new world record for not insulting my crush, but it came to an end when Spencer gave us money for helping him to get his courage and self esteem up after his idol said some not too nice words about his ingenuous, one of a kind sculptures. The insults just spilled out since I was able to pay him back, it was hard not to insult him, it was torture, I couldn't sleep without getting the jitters, Freddie was paying attention to me, which is what i wanted to have his whole focus on me, but he was being a meanie and teasing me back which wasn't cool, I was the teaser not him, it was like against nature. I have to admit though he took it all in stride, it didn't seem to faze him. Now all i need to do is to find another way to get his attention without it being a bet. 


End file.
